In some under-sea activities or applications under water equipment are used, at variable distances, where such equipment typically require the supply of power as well as the availability of communication to and from said equipment.
Some examples of such activities or applications may be found in the fields of oil & gas industry, in the scientific research, deep sea sensing for example in relation to seismic sensing where platforms or other installations are provided with under sea equipment at large distances.